


It’s Fine By Me

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Sam comes back to the bunker to reader.





	It’s Fine By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ‘Fine By Me’ by Andy Grammer. This is part of @wildfirewinchester Meg’s Birthday Challenge on tumblr! This one turned out shorter than I expected, but I think it works best in the short format. Let me know what you think! (I also refuse to apologize for the inordinate amount of sap.)

You aren’t in the least bit surprised when he trudges into the library room, his hair windswept and blood speckled all over his clothes.

Sam had left a few days ago with his brother, headed out to Colorado on some shifter case. He’d called on the way back, telling you all about how the shifter was a skinwalker instead, and how much he missed having you sleeping next to him at night.

Now here he was, barreling toward you in sure, measured steps. When he gets in close enough, he wraps one arm around your waist, the other pulling your leg up around his hip. In one smooth move, he hauls you up his body, your legs wrapped securely around his trim waist. He buries his face in your neck and breathes deeply as you hold onto him.

“Sam, are you okay?” you ask tentatively. You’re not sure why he’s got such a death grip on you, or why he’s almost humming with nerves, but you hold him close anyway. “Sammy?” He doesn’t reply, just walks over to the closest table and presses you to the top, his body heavy on your own. He finally pulls his head back and looks into your eyes, the moment hanging expectantly between you before he kisses you. He’s all teeth and heat, insistent on how he wants to kiss you. You can do nothing but hold onto him, fingers gripped tight to his back as he plunders your mouth as you try to keep up. He only stops once his breath has left him, both of your lungs screaming for air, and yet he still stays in your space.

“What’s gotten into you?” you ask, more so to yourself than really expecting an answer. He huffs a laugh though, his dimples appearing briefly.

“I just- I could stare at you forever, you know?”

You look at him for a moment, unsure as to where he was going with this.

“I saw you standing there, and I… You were here, waiting for me. It’s been a long time since I’ve had that. If we could stay like this forever, that’d be fine by me.”

“Sam…” You want to cry, the way he’s looking at you. He’s staring at you like there’s no one else around- like he’d look at you forever if you’d let him.

“I knew that this- me and you- was different from the start. The moment I laid eyes on you, really. Even covered in ghoul, you were the prettiest thing I’d ever seen, babe. Every time I find another piece of you, I know I don’t want to lose you. You keep me sane, and you’re exactly what I needed in my life.” He leans his forehead against the side of yours, adding a little more weight onto you at the same time, yet you still don’t mind. The weight of him is reassuring, grounding even.

“So you wouldn’t mind if I moved into the bunker for good, then?” You smile at him too-wide and toothy. You’d hoped that he’d make your situation more permanent, though you knew he was trigger-shy because of his past luck with romantic interests. To hear him say all this, though, was more than you expected.

“It’s fine by me if you never leave,” he whispers.


End file.
